yoshifactsfandomcom-20200213-history
Light Blue Yoshi
“Yo-SHI! Yo-SHI! (Hey, can I come along? We've gotta get the ballpark back.)” —'Light Blue Yoshi', Mario Super Sluggers Light Blue Yoshis are a variety of Yoshi. They are also referred to as Pale Blue Yoshis in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Azure Yoshis in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, and Cyan Yoshis in Mario Super Sluggers. In the recent games, the Light Blue Yoshis have a darker color. http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Light_Blue_Yoshi&action=edit&section=1 edit History http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Light_Blue_Yoshi&action=edit&section=2 edit [http://www.mariowiki.com/Yoshi_%28series%29 Yoshi series] http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Light_Blue_Yoshi&action=edit&section=3 edit Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Light Blue Yoshis are used in the third level in each world in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, its port, Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3, and its sequel, Yoshi's Island DS. http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Light_Blue_Yoshi&action=edit&section=4 edit Yoshi's Story A young Light Blue Yoshi also appears as a playable character in Yoshi's Story. http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Light_Blue_Yoshi&action=edit&section=5 edit Diet http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Light_Blue_Yoshi&action=edit&section=6 edit [http://www.mariowiki.com/Super_Smash_Bros._%28series%29 Super Smash Bros. series] Light Blue Yoshi appeared as an alternative color scheme for Yoshi in every Super Smash Bros. game. In Super Smash Bros., the Light Blue Yoshi was also used for the Blue Team. However, the Blue Yoshi replaces it for the Blue Team in Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Light_Blue_Yoshi&action=edit&section=7 edit Game & Watch series http://www.mariowiki.com/File:LightBlueYoshi-GWGallery3Egg.pngA Light Blue Yoshi appears in the Modern mode of Egg, where it has to eat cookies, while avoiding Bob-ombs. http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Light_Blue_Yoshi&action=edit&section=8 edit Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga An "Azure" Yoshi is one of the guests at the Yoshi Theater in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. It lays an azure Neon Egg when Mario and Luigi feed it a Bean Fruit. http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Light_Blue_Yoshi&action=edit&section=9 edit Mario Power Tennis In Mario Power Tennis, Yoshi can change colors every time he performs a Rolling Egg Return, provided the player has completed the Flower Cup with any character. One of the colors that Yoshi can turn is cyan. http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Light_Blue_Yoshi&action=edit&section=10 edit Mario Hoops 3-on-3 One appears as an alternate color of Yoshi in Mario Hoops 3-on-3, unlocked by achieving a silver trophy in the Flower Tourney, Hard Mode. The player must hold the or while putting normal Yoshi in the hoop during character selection. http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Light_Blue_Yoshi&action=edit&section=11 edit Mario Super Sluggers A Light Blue Yoshi appears in Mario Super Sluggers, where it is an alternative team player. It is the balanced member of the team player Yoshis, with its batting, pitching, and running being slightly weaker than that of the team captain Yoshi. http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Light_Blue_Yoshi&action=edit&section=12 edit Super Mario series http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Light_Blue_Yoshi&action=edit&section=13 edit New Super Mario Bros. Wii Light Blue Yoshi appear also in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, where it's rideable like the other colored Yoshis. It is supposed to be used as Yellow Toad's Yoshi to ride. http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Light_Blue_Yoshi&action=edit&section=14 edit Super Mario Galaxy 2 In Super Mario Galaxy 2, Blimp Yoshi has the same color scheme as a Light Blue Yoshi, except that his shoes are the same color as Yoshi's shoes. http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Light_Blue_Yoshi&action=edit&section=15 edit Mario Sports Mix The Light Blue Yoshi also appears in Mario Sports Mix as an alternative coloration of Yoshi. It can be unlocked by playing 15 matches with Yoshi. http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Light_Blue_Yoshi&action=edit&section=16 edit Physical Appearance Light Blue Yoshi debuted with orange shoes and an orange saddle in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, and wore yellow shoes in the Game Boy Advance port. From Yoshi's Story and on, Light Blue Yoshis have been portrayed with purple shoes and red saddles. However, in Super Smash Bros. Melee, the Light Blue Yoshi was shown with magenta shoes. http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Light_Blue_Yoshi&action=edit&section=17 edit Mario Super Sluggers Profile http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Light_Blue_Yoshi&action=edit&section=18 edit List of Game Appearances *''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' *''Yoshi's Story'' *''Super Smash Bros.'' *''Paper Mario'' *''Game & Watch Gallery 3'' *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' *''Mario Power Tennis'' *''Super Mario 64 DS'' (Only in minigames) *''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' *''Yoshi Touch & Go'' *''Mario Hoops 3-on-3'' *''Yoshi's Island DS'' *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' *''Mario Super Sluggers'' *''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' *''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' (as Blimp Yoshi) *''Mario Sports Mix'' *''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Light_Blue_Yoshi&action=edit&section=19 edit Gallery *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:GPLBY.jpgYoshi's Story *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:PM_Light_Blue_Yoshi.pngPaper Mario *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:LightBlueYoshi-GWGallery3Egg.pngGame & Watch Gallery 3 *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:SkyblueYoshi.gifYoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:Yoshiblue.jpgYoshi's Island DS *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:YoshiLightBlue-CSS-MSS.pngMario Super Sluggers *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:YoshiLightBlue-CSS2-MSS.pngMario Super Sluggers *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:YellowToadLightBlueYoshi.jpgNew Super Mario Bros. Wii *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:MarioandBaloonYoshi.jpgSuper Mario Galaxy 2 *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:YoshiIcon3-MSM.pngMario Sports Mix *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:Yoshi3-CSS-MSM.pngMario Sports Mix